All of Us-Wisconsin (AoU-W) is a consortium of Healthcare Provider Organizations (HPOs) administered by CTSA-funded scientists from Marshfield Clinic (MC), University of Wisconsin (UW), Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW), and Blood Center of Wisconsin (BCW). We have partnered with five FQHCs, associated with our research institutions, with more FQHC partnerships planned for the future (years 2-5). Our HPOs (Marshfield Clinic Health System, UW Health (UWH), Froedtert Health and Children?s Hospital of Wisconsin (CHW)), along with their networks of hospitals and clinics, cover the majority of healthcare in Wisconsin and include substantial diversity in terms of race and ethnic origin, socio-economic status, and rural and urban residents (Figure1). Our efforts are focused on Federally Qualified Health Centers (FQHCs) and underrepresented in biomedical research (UBR) participants. Much of our technical approach has recently been presented to the NIH as JIT documents (Appendix 2c). Below, we briefly summarize these plans with added detail based on new information and modifications, since we joined the AoU program on August 26, 2017.